campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Luther Savrin
Luther Savrin Son of Saturn (This Character Belongs to Nhlott) History Centuries ago, yet only months before Saturn would be castrated by Jupiter, Saturn consorted with a primitive mortal woman created by Prometheus, and she soon bore him a son. While she was pregnant, Saturn was castrated and dethroned, and the woman stole herself away and hid from the gods' wrath, fearing for her child's safety. As she began to go into labor, several nymphs walked into the cave and nursed her through the birth, and she soon died after giving birth to the boy. The Nymphs named him Lysander. The nymphs took care of Lysander and raised him like he was their own son. The boy grew to be strong and the nymphs taught him the ways the gods were bringing to the world, justice and honor. Over the years, Saturn prepared for his rise from Tartarus. He soon bonded himself to a a new body he had Prometheus create, using it as a vessel to take revenge on the gods. He appeared to Lysander in dreams, daring him to challenge him, under the threat of death. In fear, Lysander told the nymphs of the As Saturn approached Olympus, the nymphs talked Lysander into council with the gods. Refusing to believe his story and that their father was indeed banished to Tartarus, the gods refused to help him, though after much pleading, agreed to humor him by allowing him to try to hold Saturn off. Armed only with a scythe given to him by Mars, Lysander prepared to stand against his father. Saturn smirked as he easily disarmed his son and slashed him across the face with his own scythe. He then kicked him in the chest as he fell and blasted him with his power, aiming to scatter him throughout time, but unbeknownst to him, his new body inhibited the use of his full power and he only flung Lysander forward in time. |- | Other |- | |} Hearing the demigod's cry, the gods quickly came down from Olympus and easily destroyed Saturn's new body, banishing him back to Tartarus. Lysander was propelled through time to 1959, where he landed in Los Angeles rather roughly. With the gash in his face and sprains he'd developed, he was in poor shape when he was found by Dr. Morena Savrin. She took him into the hospital she worked in. They tended to his wounds and injuries,a few of the doctors uncomfortable working on a black man. After patching him up, Dr. Savrin placed a hand on his shoulder as she asked him where he lived. He spoke in Latin when he replied "I don't know" She answered in Latin as well "I see....where do you live?" " I...I don't remember." She then turned to the other doctors and proclaimed that she would take him home with her. She then took him in, eventually admitting to being a daughter of Monet, and then granting him an understanding and ability to speak English. She restored his broken memory and she told him of a camp where he could be kept safe, and that she would take him there when he was fully healed. Meanwhile, Saturn could feel his son's presence and planned to rise again.He began to twist the mind of a son of Monet to get him to approach an entrance into the underworld, where he then bound himself to the demigod, and immediately went seeking Lysander. In the following months, Dr. Savrin had Lysander change his name to Luther, and had him take on her surname. He'd healed fairly well and was enjoying living with Dr. Savrin. Only a few days before they planned to take him to Camp Jupiter, Saturn attacked their home. Neither of them properly prepared, Luther and Dr.Savrin did what they could to fight him off. He easily subdued them and prepared to destroy Luther. Dr. Savrin then pushed her leather notebook into Luther's hands and grabbed Saturn by the hand and channeled his power and combined it with her own, flinging Luther through time yet again. This time he landed in a forest in 2012, and he looked up to see a wolf growling in his face. He rolled back and prepared to strike, but then realized he only had Dr. Savrin's notebook. Lupa then nodded to him and simply said. "we were told you'd come. Follow me." She then lead him to camp. He then was directed to a daughter of Monet and she asked for the notebook. He hesitantly handed it to her. And she read a few choice pages and a wall near by evaporated and a trunk with his battle scythe on top of it was revealed. Soon after, once camp heard of his linage, he was placed in the 5th cohort out of a combination of spite and fear. Personality Personality Luther is very headstrong, proud and stubborn. He is used to getting things that he wants, even if it means taking them by force. He is flirty and is exceedingly outgoing. He follows orders and answers accordingly to all authority. Appearance Appearance Luther is an African American male. He is 6’3, 210 lbs. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is highly muscular with an athletic build. He has a tattoo of a phoenix on his back, and a scar on his face from an altercation with his father. Possessions Possessions Imperial Gold Battle Scythe given to him by Mars. Abilities Abilities *Can temporarily freeze others in time for up to 3 hours at the most, 5 times per 24 hours. *Can speed up time around him, increasing his movement speed. *Can warp a person's sense of time, temporarily stunning them. *Tires at a slower rate than other demigods. *Can rewind time around him up to three days (can only be used to view the past.) *Has slight power of premonition, but he is unskilled in its use. *He can age or rejuvenate inanimate objects,the larger the object, the more it drains him Relationships Relationships Category:Character Category:Demigod Category:Male